El Comienzo de la Guerra
by Gisella
Summary: Es una historia sin final feliz y ellos ya lo saben. Lily no acepta el amor de James, no quiere arrastrarlo al abismo que tiene asegurado por ser impura. Tiempos difíciles se acercan, y nuevas victimas se cobran. ¿Puede el amor más que la guerra? Two-Shot


**Welcome!**

Primer posteo de este two shot bastante larguito... la idea original era más simple, pero despues se me fue tanto la imaginación que terminó en otra cosa, creo que más maravillosa todavía; puedo decir que de este shot, estoy bastante, bastante orgullosa. Será maybe una impresion de mi parte, pero bueno, quién más que ustedes para decidir si aquello es o no verdad...

_Lily y James_, para no perder la racha con esta pareja que nos trae locos a muchos. Un _Two shot_, ya lo dije; es larguito, y la próxima parte la publico... supongo que cuando tenga reviews que me hagan tener un pequeño criterio de esta parte.  
T_rata sobre la muerte de los padres de Lily_ y claro, como James la acompaña en ese duro momento. Ya que el libro no detalla la muerte de ellos, me permití hacer esto (que me salió bastante dramático) para explicar esa parte de la vida de la pelirroja.

Sin más... Just enjoy it.

* * *

_Último día de otoño y Londres se despide de él con lluvia durante todo el atardecer. El callejón de la parte trasera de la casa de los Evans no es lugar usual para que los hombres charlen, mucho menos cuando ya el sol dejó de brillar hace rato. Dos siluetas cubiertas por capas largas hasta el suelo húmedo murmuran palabras rápidas y enigmáticas; algo sobre apenas la noche caiga, algo sobre la Marca, algo sobre las próximas víctimas. La mítica ciudad parece ingenua ante esa gran luz verde que aparece sobre la casa donde solo los padres de Lily se encuentran. Nadie da cuenta de nada, por lo menos por ahora._

Hay cosas que Lily calla _por bien de todos_, que dan lugar a miedos que no quiere reconocer y son quizás muy pocas las personas que saben de ellos; si se toma a Remus como más de una persona.

Cuando el otoño quiere relucir sus últimos minutos en las colinas cercanas a Hogwarts, los rayos anaranjados que se filtran por los vidrios de la Sala Común dan de lleno en los rizos de la única pelirroja de séptimo año, pareciéndolos más volubles, reluciendo sus mejillas y esos ojos esmeralda que debe ser un privilegio especial verlos brillar de esa forma ante las últimas señales de claridad de la tarde.

Sentada en uno de los tantos sillones escarlata, espera a que su amigo baje mientras recuerda esos días en los que, sin pretenderlo, dejaba su imaginación volar manteniendo su vista fija en la ventana; en esa escoba, en ese chico, que hacía dar piruetas a su imaginación, con la misma naturalidad innata con la que controlaba con tanta sencillez el vuelo, tratando suavemente de arrebatarle la libertad a la Snitch. Días en los que los minutos mirando afuera se hacían segundos, de los que se salvaba de ser descubierta porque, _naturalmente_, siempre la voz de Remus la hacía volver a la realidad.

-Llegará el día en que una persona empiece a prestar atención a cuánto tiempo miras por esa ventana- Lily voltea escondiendo levemente su rostro, Remus indaga suavemente y se sienta a su lado-, alguien tiene que notarlo-  
-Estaré bien mientras nadie lo haga- ella desordena la punta de sus rizos, a pesar de ello, no queda mal cuando lo suelta.  
-Creo que te sentirás mejor cuando él lo haga- Él se recuesta en el sofá; entrecierra los ojos y la observa.  
-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Remus, y vamos a llegar a la misma conclusión- Suspira y mira a sus ojos; es como discutir con su conciencia. Quizás peor. –Sabes que no lo hago por obstinación-  
-Decidirse por las buenas oportunidades no es echarse a la suerte, Lily- Remus la descubre solo con su mirada, y ella irremediablemente se siente demasiado expuesta.  
-Pero lo es James; estar con James sería como echarme a la suerte- No sabe porqué contesta, pero las palabras necesitan salir, descansar del tumulto interior de su cabeza.  
-Porque es una buena oportunidad; y sabes tanto como yo de lo que sería capaz, solo si lo dejaras…-

No siguen hablando porque Lily calla, hasta que empieza a preguntar sobre la tarea de Runas, que Remus sabe que entendió a la perfección. Quince minutos después, Sirius y James aparecen con la capa usada del uniforme de Quidditch en las manos y su pelo revoltoso a causa del viento, mientras Peter baja atolondrado las escaleras. Están ellos cuatro, Lily sabe que eso significa que debe irse antes de que Remus la mire alusivamente, Sirius burlonamente, o James; de esa _condenada _manera que tiene para mirarla, solo a ella.

-Sirius, ¡James! ¿Ya, tan temprano?- La voz de Peter interrumpe en ese espacio lleno de miradas inconclusas.  
-La aguafiestas de Mc Gonagall no tenía nada mejor que hacer y nos sacó de la cancha… Maldita vieja amargada… Por eso no está casada- Sirius refunfuña en cada sílaba, y Lily sospecha que todavía no percataron de su presencia, sentada a espaldas de la puerta.  
-Parece que las nubes traen una tormenta bastante densa- Definitivamente. James no notó que ella estaba allí, o ese comentario hubiese sido resumido en un... –Hola Lily. Esta noche hay lluvia, eso seguro –

Saluda con un tono bastante apacible, hasta se podría decir que su voz al nombrarla es de lo más normal antes de seguir su oración como si nada.

Remus replica con un apacible "_Lo hace por seguridad, hacer Quidditch con mal tiempo es peligroso_" mientras ella se queda extrañada por el comportamiento de James. "_Había empezado a atardecer, me gusta volar en los atardeceres, Lunático_" No sabe si le sorprende más la poca importancia de su saludo, o el hecho de que nadie lo haya notado. "_Otro punto en contra, Canuto. No se puede estar fuera al anochecer_" Minutos después, cuando Sirius se desploma en el sofá más alejado saludándola con un "_Hey, Evans_" antes de insultar el inusual concepto de diversión de Remus, se da cuenta de que James no empezó a pedirle que saliera con ella entre medio de las oraciones. "_Algo de soporte, Remus; yo también tenía ganas de seguir en el aire…_" No quiere preguntarse, por qué ya que sabe que el que James deje de atormentarla es bueno. "_…aunque el hecho de perseguir la Snitch y dejarla escapar, cansa de vez en cuando_."

En realidad no sabe, supone.

-De todos modos; lo que esa vieja necesita son unas condenadas vacaciones al viejo Londres, así volvería teniendo un mejor concepto de buena onda. Yo podría conseguir a alguien que pueda hacerle un espléndido tatuaje; conozco a alguien en Diagon que haría maravillas incluso en malhumoradas profesoras sin estilo como ella…- Sirius arroja su capa a manos de James, a quién Peter le ofrece subir su ropa a la habitación. James se las entrega, pero se mantiene en pie, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón, detrás de Lily, sin hacer acotación o comentario alguno sobre ella.

No sabe de qué manera escapar, ya se siente algo enrarecida entre otras cosas porque no puede verlo detrás de ella, y aunque Remus le da pequeños huecos en la conversación para poder despedirse de buena manera, no quiere llamar la atención con el tono ahogado que de seguro ya adquirió su voz.

-Sirius…- susurra Remus en tono delicado –La situación en Londres… es grave, lo sabes.-

Todos ellos lo saben, y no por pequeño tinte sombrío en la voz de Remus. Las noticias en El Profeta son cada vez más graves, y no solo por el hecho de que sean ya demasiado inventadas; porque todas esas muertes y avisos son verdad, están allí sucediendo y parecen demasiado vívidos cuando uno ve los cuerpos que, los muy indecentes, colocan en la primera plana del diario. Todos ellos saben también que el tiempo corre, y con ello las vidas de muchos. Será cuestión del destino saber cuándo les tocará a ellos defenderse con uñas y dientes a la igualdad a la que todos aborrecen. Defender su vida, con la suya propia.

Y pensar en eso, todo eso que tiene en la cabeza siempre en este último año; a Lily le aterra. Le da miedo perder a alguien, ver que sus compañeros de clase aparezcan el día de mañana en esas fotos de El Profeta; detesta no sentirse segura en ningún lado más que en la sala, acompañada por Remus y el fuego de la chimenea, mientras que sabe donde se encuentra James, jugueteando con Sirius y Peter detrás de ellos. Estar allí en Hogwarts le hace sentir tan segura, que muchas veces desearía que sus padres y Petunia estuvieran allí. Y se preocupa mucho por ellos, esperando todas las semanas las cartas de ellos, agradeciendo internamente que no les haya ocurrido nada.

Mira súbitamente a los ojos de Remus, tratando de adivinar si va a señalar algo más, pero James caminó sin que ella lo notara, y adquiere una pose sombría mientras se sienta en el sofá frente a Sirius. Toma la palabra una vez que Peter subió en pequeñas zancadas las escaleras a la habitación. James baja la cabeza, su flequillo le cubre bastante los ojos, y tiñen su mirada con enigma; habla en serio cuando se pone de acuerdo con Remus. Eso quizás a Lily la hace sentirse algo más asustada de lo que debería.

-Tiene razón, Canuto. No podemos tomarlo todo a la ligera; las cosas últimamente no son del todo seguras. Las noticias, las amenazas, las marcas- aprieta los puños, mirando al piso con impotencia-, cuando pienso en quienes están fuera y pueden ser los próximos, yo…-

Calla al instante que se percata y se recuerda a si mismo que está Lily allí, escuchando su tono apagado mientras finge valor en su rostro, el cual puede ser verdadero, pero no el suficiente para escuchar esas palabras; James podría descubrir en sus ojos cualquier emoción, la ha contemplado innumerables veces.  
Sube levemente la mirada y sus ojos a través del flequillo despeinado y las gafas parecen destellar por unos segundos, antes de que se disculpe de forma desordenada y rápida con ellos para subir "_A ayudar a Peter, quizás no puede alcanzar el perchero_". Todos saben que las excusas nunca fueron lo suyo.

Lily queda absorta mirando el sofá donde James había estado sentado, y luego traslada de a poco su mirada a las escaleras, sumisa. Sabe que no es de su incumbencia, pero le duele verlo tan abatido; sin hacer demasiados comentarios, dejando de bromear con cada espacio libre que encontrara, y lo peor de todo, sin siquiera tener esa chispa de entusiasmo que usualmente le ataca al percibir la más mínima oportunidad de hablarle, o invitarla a salir. ¿Cuándo perdió el _brillo _que habitaba dentro de él? No quería pensar siquiera en ser la culpable de _apagar _a James.

Tenía la seguridad de que era la situación que vivían, pero…Quizás era por ella, por tanto tiempo negándose a sus pedidos ya sea mayúsculos o los pequeños. Como cuando en plena clase sentía un pequeño trozo de pergamino levitar al lado de su rostro, y escuchar suavemente como las palabras se transformaban mágicamente en la voz de James a medida que desaparecían del papel "_Sal conmigo"_. Era como tenerlo a su lado susurrándole suavemente al oído… "_Solo una oportunidad, Lily, solo una_". Y ella salía de clase ignorando su mirada inquisidora, ocultando el trozo de papel entre los pergaminos.

Pequeños momentos como esos, eran los peores. Tomarla por sorpresa de la mano mientras bajaba por los caminos resbalosos hacia Hogsmade. "_No quiero que te caigas, Lil, solo lo hago por eso"_. Y que ella tuviese frio, y se preguntara porqué James se da cuenta de todo lo que siente. "_Además, tienes las manos frías_". O simplemente mirarla fijamente a sus ojos, descubriéndola con solo _verla_. Y allí ella comprueba que se puede hablar sin palabras, o que por lo menos James descubrió como hacerlo con ella.

La voz de Sirius parece un susurro lejano, pero habla lento y suave mientras Remus lo mira desconcertado por la seriedad de sus palabras tan tranquilas y plenas. Lily lo oye solo como un eco.

-Sabes, lunático; esto me tiene bastante jodido ¿dónde está _mi _amigo? _Ese _James está demasiado decaído, ya es preocupante, te lo digo.-  
Lily gira su rostro y descubre que Sirius mira a las escaleras, al igual que ella. Remus mantiene su vista pensativa en las brazas apagadas de la chimenea.  
-Nadie puede estar demasiado alegre en momentos así, los ataques son… - un suspiro reflexivo y Lily siente que se inhiben porque esta ella presente- Son cada vez peores-  
-¡Bah!, pero si estamos a salvo. Él lo sabe; quien que trate de hacerle daño se hará cenizas en un parpadeo- Parece indiferente, pero Lily descubre en su tono de voz una casi imperceptible nota de esas que usualmente pueblan la voz de ella: apariencia. Remus no se toma esas cosas a la ligera; le cuesta creer que al salir de Hogwarts estarán a salvo, y su semblante preocupado lo delata.  
-No es realmente de él de quien está preocupado en realidad…- Sirius voltea a mirar a Lily, sin nada de disimulo, pero Remus no mueve un ápice sus pupilas. Es un segundo en el que ella se siente ya al borde del pánico interior, y se decide por salir de allí. Rápido.

-Remus, nos vemos luego, en la cena…- Se levanta dispuesta a tomar sus cosas y salir cuanto antes- buenas noches, Black-  
-¡Evans! por un segundo me había olvidado de ti- sonríe, y Lily sabe que eso no es bueno, porque tiene la mirada fija en ella y su humor volvió a ser el del mismo Sirius de siempre –Ahora que lo pienso hay una persona que podría poner mejor a Jimmy ¿no, Lupin?-  
-Hasta la cena, Lil- Sirius lanza una mirada severa a su amigo, pero Remus no abandona su tono apacible ni su vista taciturna.  
-Adiós - finaliza Lily tajante, pero vulnerable; antes de que se cierre la puerta, los gritos de Sirius buscan recovecos para alcanzarla.  
-¡Vamos, Evans! ¡Solo un rato!- el chico sube los brazos pidiendo con una media sonrisa "ayuda" a la pelirroja.  
- Déjala, Sirius- la pelirroja no puede evitar sentirse algo mal cuando Remus dice eso tan abatido, y sobretodo por lo que luego agrega -Si alguien puede convencerla es James, y parece que las ganas se le acaban-

Sirius, claro, no hace caso de ello. - ¡Solo hasta que venga el James normal! Luego si te gustó, te lo qued—

Se siente muy culpable y algo se retuerce en su estómago cuando escucha las palabras que salen de la sala y una pequeña sonrisa asoma en sus comisuras. Solo asoma, porque apenas lo nota carraspea y sigue su camino.  
No es que Lily nunca haya estado mal, pero últimamente todo parece hacerla deprimir más de lo común. Se consuela a si misma pensando que de alguna manera, mejores tiempos vendrán –siendo consciente de que se miente porque sabe que las cosas cada vez son peores. Traga en seco mientras trata de olvidar de una buena vez esa mueca triste que tenia James cuando la vio. Presiente que si tanto no le gusta, no tendría que haberle dolido de tal manera verlo así.

Es complicado, lo sabe y se sonríe a modo de consuelo, porque ni siquiera tratando de olvidar a James puede lograr eso… olvidarlo.

Las pisadas apresuradas de los demás que pasan sin prestar demasiada atención cerca de ella son lo único que la distrae un poco de sus pensamientos por unos minutos. Mira afuera por las ventanas a medida que camina por el pasillo y baja tramos de escalera ya conocidos por sus zapatos; lo único que encuentra es un cielo algo cubierto por nubes densas, y un atardecer a medio madurar. Quiere que anochezca rápido porque desea hablar con Remus, cenar y dormir. Así de simple.

Pero un poco más profundo en sus intenciones… quiere verlo, escuchar su risa, mirar de reojo -mientras finge no hacerlo- cómo brillan sus ojos tras las gafas al hablar para que todo Gryffindor pueda escucharlo, sobre la broma de fin de curso. Y también, en otra parte de su subconsciente donde tiene prohibido expresar ideas en voz alta, quiere verlo sonreír cuando sabe que, seguramente, está pensando en ella. Y cuando se recuerda a sí misma el James que se encontró en la sala, duda por unos momentos en saltearse la cena y solo ir a acostarse. Tal vez, lo encuentre en la sala. Quizás se siente unos segundos, y si estaría allí, le hablaría. Y puede que hasta pueda tratar de levantarle el ánimo, como había mencionado Sirius… Sería reconfortante dormir con la imagen fresca de los ojos sonrientes de James. Porque su sonrisa se nota primero en sus pupilas; luego sus ojos se cierran bajo un candado de pestañas, y sus labios forman esa terrible y perfecta sonrisa. Le gusta el movimiento de las gafas sobre su nariz al sonreír.

Pero no, no. En ese caso, solo deberá ignorar su mirada cautivante, e ir a su habitación. Y suena bastante más fácil de lo que seguro le costará hacerlo, por eso opta por seguir su plan; caminar lento y pausado, dejando que las últimas sobras de luz de las ventanas de Hogwarts se deslicen por su cabello, caminando hacia el GranComedor.

_Una bandada de palomas levanta vuelo asustada por el grito de una mujer. Un hombre que reclama a su lado antes de comenzar una batalla interminable que dura segundos piensa en los últimos momentos en sus dos hijas. Sus dos tesoros, tan lejos. Quisiera despedirse, pero los gritos desatan una gran luz y con ello los últimos suspiros. "El tiempo se acaba…" Susurran las paredes en una lengua que nadie entiende; gritan la verdad en sangre pero nadie sabe de qué tiempo hablan. El techo de tejas de la casa ahora en completo silencio, parece pintado de un verde maldito cuando una serpiente surca los bordes de la calavera refulgente que apareció apenas la noche cayó en la casa de los Evans. Las últimas victimas por ahora, ya han pagado._

La lluvia ya empezó a caer y lo muestra con vanidad; el techo del Gran Comedor deja ver las nubes perladas con la lluvia soltar impaciente gotas gruesas que nunca llegan a tocar el suelo, pero simulan caer encima de las siluetas de los fantasmas de cada casa presente.

Tiene algo en el estómago desde esa tarde que la hace sentir… ansiosa,_ insegura_; ya Remus y los demás llegaron, las mesas están casi llenas. Deben de quedarse varias personas arriba, pero hay solo una que ella nota que falta y parece que el comedor estuviera desierto sin él. Agacha la cabeza y la apoya en sus brazos cruzados, preguntándose porque se siente tan rara. Tiene un sabor amargo en la boca, el estómago vacío y el apetito la abandonó hace rato. No es un buen presentimiento, tiene la seguridad de que algo malo va a pasar. _O ha pasado_.

-¿Segura que estas bien, Lil?

La voz preocupada de Remus le llama nuevamente la atención a pesar de ser un susurro cerca de su oído. Lo que le parecieron minutos de pensamientos cada vez más preocupados, pasaron a ser horas entre el encuentro de la Sala Común y la cena. El dueño de las palabras que contienen mucha inquietud le hace levantar la mirada de sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y solo en ese momento nota que la comida ya está servida. Peter frente a ellos, ya engulle la primera porción de pastel de carne de la noche -una de las tantas-; y Sirius mira a una chica de Quinto, de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿No tienes apetito?- algo en sus palabras parece decir otra cosa, pero está muy distraída como para notarlo.  
-No, estoy algo… -suspira y no encuentra las palabras- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre algo, Remus- dice con voz taciturna; mira, disimulando no hacerlo, si James ya entró.  
-No vendrá- susurra casualmente, como si nada. Lily voltea y los ojos de Remus son tan serenos que piensa que oyó la voz dentro de su cabeza. –Se siente… mal. No quiso bajar ahora-  
-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta a boca de jarro, sin querer. Fue demasiado desprevenida la noticia como para que la razón cubriera al verdadero sentimiento que se esfuerza tanto por esconder.  
-Solo está deprimido, Lily- le mira significativamente y la pelirroja vuelve a agachar la cabeza preguntándose si imaginó el tinte de inocente culpabilidad en las pupilas miel –Tu mismo lo oíste… está cansado de perseguir la Snitch, sin atraparla.-

Es imposible no sentirse culpable cuando la sinceridad de Remus hace notar la crueldad de sus actos. James tiene que sufrir por sus negativas, lo sabe, pero ella también agoniza en silencio cuando trata de buscar todas las excusas posibles para seguir convenciéndose a sí misma que no conviene, de ningún modo, acceder a cualquiera de sus pedidos. Sabe que dejaría pasar cualquiera de esas estupideces, pero no puede estar con él. El mundo no es lugar seguro, y sabe que no es tiempo para un romance de adolescente. Mucho menos ella, una impura; sería arrastrar a James al abismo al cual tiene que enfrentar.

Se remueve algo incómoda en su asiento. Los truenos retumban en el salón luego de susurrar a Remus que irá a la cama. Él le desea las buenas noches, esperando que meejore y preguntándole si quiere que la acompañe. A ella le gustaría, pero recien ha empezando la cena y no quiere que Remus se la pierda. Hay un raro ambiente en el comedor, y Lily tiene todavía esa sólida sensación de que algo aterrador sucede. Se levanta lentamente y no llama para nada la atención al salir con pasos lentos y desganados. De lo que no da cuenta, es que lento y taciturno, Dumbledore se levanta tras ella con un semblante preocupado en los ojos, y malas noticias poblando su cabeza.

Lily no es de hacerlo usualmente, pero sabe que están casi todos cenando y tomar el pasadizo hacia la Sala Común ahora será más rápido para llegar, considerando que los bandidos que podrían esconderse en los pasillos también tienen apetito. Se dirige tranquilamente allí, tratando de focalizar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, sentimientos que aplaquen su intuición, su presentimiento de algo malo.  
Esta al pie del cuadro del pasadizo a la Sala Común, con la puerta ya abierta; una voz añeja y dulce le llama suavemente la atención, haciéndola voltear mientras camina unos pasos hacia el anciano.

-Señorita Evans… ¿me permitiría un momento?- dice con voz suave, y semblante inquebrantable en sus pupilas.  
-Por supuesto, profesor ¿qué se le ofrece?- algún trabajo de Prefecta, algo que debe de hacer al salir temprano del comedor; nada importante, lo hará rápido y se irá a dormir… incluso tal vez la distraiga un poco.  
-Temo que soy portador de malas noticias-

El corazón de Lily parece notar la sangre más densa, los pulmones se achican y las rodillas se le derriten en el lugar. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y creía que era por James... El mundo se le derrumba al oír a Dumbledore seguir.

–Son... sus padres, Señorita Evans…-

* * *

Primerito que nada, thanks for reading!

Segundo; puede que salga todo junto, ya me lo dijeron, pero yo separo antes de publicar los diálogos de los párrafos de relleno y descripciones. Creo que es que lo cambia. Sorry about that anyway.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, and please; **reviews** para saber que tal.

**Besos!  
**_Gisella_


End file.
